The Greatest Gift
by HotaruFirefly34
Summary: The greatest gift in life is to love and to be loved in return. She's had a tragedy and he's there to help her. :InuKags:


Disclaimer: Incase anyone doesn't know I don't own Inuyasha. If you think I did you need to get out more. Enjoy the story.

The greatest gift in life is to love and to be loved in return.

She's had a tragedy and he's there to help her.

"_Shut up!!" he slapped her hard across the face, "You are mine, Kagome! You have no choice! You are MINE! I said SHUT UP!!" he slapped Kagome again when she tried to argue with him._

_He kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kagome was crying. She couldn't do anything. She remembered being pulled into the back of a black van. Now, completely naked, her arms were tied by the wrists and her captor had his knees digging very painfully into her thighs preventing any leg movement._

_She cried harder as he gagged her with his tongue, _'I've had enough!' _was her thought when she felt a rush of blood flow into her mouth as she bit down on his tongue._

_Her captor pulled back abruptly, this time punching her in the ribs, "You bitch! I thought you were nicer than that, Kagome. **I** was **always **nice to you. I gave you gifts, took you to nice places, and asked you out on dates plenty of times only to have you not come at all or ditch me half way through. I couldn't have you then but I'll be damned if I can't have you this time!"_

_He leaned in towards her and Kagome let out a horrified gasp, "**Hojo**!" He immediately punched her in the face, "Don't say my name, you whore! I think it's time that you…repaid me for being so nice to you for all those years."_

_It was then when she realized that he was completely naked. _

_It was then when she realized what he wanted._

_It was then when he took her innocence._

Kagome screamed as she threw the sponge she was washing herself off with across the room as the fresh memory of what happened earlier replayed in her mind.

Kagome ran home in nothing but a T-shirt. She was dejected to see that no one was home. She had run upstairs and was now sitting in a bath. That's were she's been for two hours just scrubbing and crying and sobbing and praying and hoping that she was just dreaming.

She had scrubbed so hard on her arms, legs, stomach, and chest that she was bleeding. She sat there and sobbed and sobbed, _'Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do? What will Inuyasha think of me' _

About that time someone busted the door down.

Inuyasha had been leaning against the well waiting for Kagome's return, _'What the hell is taking her so long? She promised to be back tonight.'_

Over the years, Inuyasha has thought about his relationship with Kagome. She was always there for him. He let a small smile appear on his face. He couldn't remember a time when she wasn't. Fighting with him, arguing with him, defending him, crying for him. Against his will, he realized, she became an integral part of him; somehow sneaking past the barriers that he had put up around his heart. She was his best friend and he loved her. He loved her as a friend and as a lover, though she didn't know that.

Inuyasha's patience wore thin when he finally got up and jumped through the portal connecting his era to Kagome's.

The blue light enclosed him and then let him go. Inuyasha stood up and was suddenly blown away by the smell of Kagome's blood. He panicked. He hastily ran to the house. The smell was stronger. He entered the house cautiously sniffing for another scent. There wasn't one. He followed the scent up the stairs and to the outside of the bathroom door.

He stood there quietly and listened. He could hear quiet sobbing and soft mumbling. He jiggled the doorknob to find it locked.

He took a step back and took a deep breath regretting so afterward when the strong smell of salt and Kagome's blood his sensitive nose. Hoping she was okay he kicked the door open.

He froze completely. Kagome was staring at him with wide, teary, frightened eyes. She was completely naked but that wasn't what bothered him. Her whole body was bleeding. The bath water was a dark pink now. She had a numerous amount of large bruises across her ribs and chest. She had a slightly blackened eye and a small cut on her bottom lip. What was worse was the male scent that covered her body. Not only on her but in her. He felt like crying seeing Kagome in such a state.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he studied her, take a sniff, a sad expression crossing his handsome features. He could smell Hojo and she knew it. She stood up slowly not caring that she was fully naked.

Inuyasha watched as she leisurely stood up before him. He took a step towards her as she stepped out of the tub.

Inuyasha was about to speak when the raven-haired beauty suddenly tackled him. He caught her around the waist when he felt her legs give beneath her. She sobbed and sobbed into his chest, "I hurt so bad, Inuyasha. Make it stop. Please make it stop." She continued to weep into his chest as he held onto her as though she would just turn to dust any minute.

He didn't need to ask what happened. He already knew. He could smell it. He could smell the blood and the scent of another man in her nether regions. He could smell the sweat and sex all over her and inside her. He slammed his eyes shut at what he knew had happened. He regretted not being there to protect her.

He gently picked up the sobbing girl and placed her on the sink. He found a wet clothe and gently cleaned off her skin, as she hissed at the pain, and quickly wrapped it using supplies from Kagome's first aid kit.

He took her to her room and laid her on her bed and covered her up with her sheet thinking the blanket would be too heavy and hurt her. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and at that time he heard Kagome quietly whisper in his ear, "Love you, Inu."

Inuyasha looked at her and let a rare smile take place upon his face, "Love you too, Kags."

:FIN:

Just so ya know this is my first actual story. I've only written poems up to this point. I hope you like it and any advice would be great.

:Thanks for reading:

Please review-


End file.
